Just a kiss
by animexpert-Shizen
Summary: The two adolescents shared but one kiss in their time there. It was a battle of a war they've always been fighting, but some how it very well could have been worth the equivalence of Felicitá's card of lovers. (New Chapter added. What happens when "Just a Kiss" turns into something more?)
1. Chapter 1

Just like depressed over the lack of yaoi fanfictions (or rather, fanfictions in general) for this anime so here 8D

**Edit: **Today I'm going through some of my old fanfictions and just fixing basic grammatical errors :D

* * *

"I can't believe this! How can you honestly just thank the man and let him leave us here?" Libertá groaned angrily as he sat down on the cold floor.

"Like I said, usually punishment is much worse so shut up and accept the generosity. Not to mention if you don't close your mouth you'll wake Fel." Nova's reply was logical and cool as he turned to look at the complaining blonde. The aforementioned three were stuck in a dungeon of sorts. Iron bars prevented them from getting anywhere, and there was only one bed in the room, currently occupied by a rather sleepy "princess."

"Fine, fine. Jeez you're such an ass." The taller of the two sprawled his limbs about on the ground, trying to cool down a bit, both in body heat and anger.

"That's my line."

"I swear, I'm going to strangle you."

"Mine as well."

"Fuck you."

"Also mine." The first boy growled and sat up just to stick his tongue out at his comrade, then less than gracefully plop back down. "Very sophisticated. You certainly showed me just how stupid I am." The blunette scoffed before also sitting down on the rocky surface of their cell.

"Whatever Chickpea."

"Don't call me that!" the death glares shot to the rambunctious orphan were bluntly ignored. The two continued to fight like an old married couple. Honestly, it was hard to tell which one was actually mature, if either one could be called that.

"Why Chickpea? You're such a Chickpea! Chickpea, Chickpea, Chickpea~!"

"I said don't call me that!" This time Nova rose to his feet and stomped over to the other, growling a bit, unsheathing his prized sword.

"Lower your voice you might wake Princess." Libertá gave his best impression of the other's voice before laughing. Although the fool wasn't chuckling for long, instead he was faced with the tip of his "family member's" signature katana. The blonde put both of his hands up in surrender as his eyes crossed awkwardly in order to stare at the blade.

"I could say the same to you." Blue eyes gleamed down at the taller of the two and he smirked.

"Empty threats for empty minds!"

"Like you're one to talk." Nova re-sheathed his sword before taking his seat once more, but this time, beside his rival.

"Hey I don't give empty threats or promises! When I say I'm going to do something then I do it!" The "fool" huffed, crossing his arms. Really, he was usually so happy, but this guy knew just how to get under his skin.

"Oh really now? Weren't you just spouting empty threats a little while ago?" The smaller male looked towards the other smirked. "Not only did you threaten to strangle me but you also threatened to "fuck" me, am I wrong?" The latter seemed to blush at this comment before jumping up, ready to defend himself. He began flailing his arms around for emphasis.

"W-Well that's just a figure of speech-"

"It's a threat, and you and I both know it."

"Up your ass!"

"And yet another empty threat." The blue-haired boy could feel that he was winning this fight. That is, until he was suddenly pushed onto his back by possibly his only friend, besides Felicitá of course.

"How do you know that one was empty?" The blonde, that was now on top of him, cooed. The pure seductiveness in his voice made Nova go bright red. A hand was at either side of his head, encasing him in the situation, and the taller's legs were between his own.

_I must not let him win._ The blunette's thoughts rang through his head before he coolly replied.

"Because you don't have the _balls_." Libertá frowned at this, the reaction to this sentence easily revealing his small charade for what it was.

"You're no fun! I swear to god you do have something shoved up there! I big spiky stick! You are such a bastard!" Green eyes pleaded down to him with boredom and disappointment and his sapphire orbs couldn't help but send the message to his brain to entertain this boy. "I mean seriously, can't you do anything fun? It's always, oh I can't do this I have work, oh I can't do that I have work, oh sorry Libertá but I'm just going to be a huge stupid Chickpea today and-" Suddenly his messy red tie was grabbed at the knot, and he was yanked down, his mouth smashing roughly onto Nova's. Rigid as a statue, the taller made no sign of moving or relaxing any time soon. With this in mind, the male that was laying on the bottom of this conundrum knew he'd have to do something if he wanted the other's suffering and embarrassment to continue. So, in a rather inexperienced fashion, he began trying to crane his neck and move his lips so that they molded more to the other's. He also decided to lay a hand on the back of Libertá's head, digging his fingers through the golden locks and pressing down so that there was even more contact. As someone who practically lived in the harbor for awhile, Nova figured that the orphan could hold his breath for a long time, so this would be a battle of sheer willpower. But that was okay, he liked challenges after all.

Libertá, on the other hand, was completely bemused at the events occurring. _Since when had Nova ever had a sense of humor? Or the ability to take a joke this far?! Unless… This isn't really a joke and he's actually gay! But when did that happen?! The hell is going on? _He gazed down at the closed pools of water Nova had for eyes, that were watching and judging his reactions, and he couldn't help but to shake slightly. _What if he really is gay and in love with me and he wants to rape me?! Then what?!... Wait! Don't let him get into your head! He's simply pulling a prank! Fight back boy! _So soon both sets of lips were trapped in the two adolescents' war. It was a good three minutes of nothing but trying to move to fit together better, even though both boys were fairly certain it wasn't possible, occasionally mentally asking why that was. Other than that, they barely moved except for a bit of shuffling and running fingers through hair, courtesy of Nova.

When they did pull apart, the two were panting and blushing madly.

"Thought… You'd be… able to… hold your breath longer." The shorter of the two breathed out.

"Me? You… were the one to… pull away first!" Libertá responded as he sat up, trying to level his air intake.

"How could I when I was on the bottom? It… Makes no sense!" Seems like Nova was having an easier time with returning back to his regular breathing patterns that the other…

"Yeah sure! Keep… Telling yourself that!"

"Listen to you! You can barely breathe!" The blunette scoffed before frowning. "Now get off of me will you?!" he gestured to his legs, where the blonde was currently seated. Libertá looked down and smirked.

"No way! You can just stay there in case I feel like having a rematch!"

"You're just mad because I'm a better kisser." Nova balanced himself on his elbows and managed to get some elevation off of the floor. The green-eyed man growled a bit.

"Chickpea!"

"Idiot."

"Jerk!"

"Ignoramous."

"Huh? What's going on?" The two froze before slowly turning to the source of the noise.

"A-Ah! Princess! How are you?! Did you sleep well?!"

"Y-Yeah Fel! Hope your dreams were pleasant!" Both of the teens smiled nervously, making no sudden movements, with the hope that somehow she wouldn't notice…

"Hmm, well yes actually I had the most wonderful dream where-" Suddenly the red-head blushed a thousand shades. "… What on Earth did you two do while I was asleep?!"

Jesus Christ; _it was just a kiss_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: **again, edited this chapter as well. This fic had a lot of errors xD I just generally fail at life.

* * *

"So my engagement with you is off then?" Two figures sat in a tensed room. The one was female; she had long pink hair, which was currently down, and emeralds as her irises. She was also wearing a white nightgown and playing nervously with her fingers. The male, with his deep sea eyes and matching hair, was also in his evening wear: a pair of baggy knee shorts and a muscle shirt. The girl nodded at the previously stated question and the other male sighed. "... Very well then. I suppose it doesn't quite matter then does it?" The female looked puzzled.  
"What doesn't matter Nova?" The blunette sighed and left the room, with the promise he'd return shortly. On his journey to his bedroom, he managed to collect the attention of a certain sleepless blonde. Said man peeked out of his door and watched as Nova continued down the hallway. He was about to follow, just to torture his friend, when he saw a girl run barefooted up behind him.  
"Felicitá?" He whispered the question to himself in astonishment. "What the hell?"  
"I told you to stay! Don't come in my room!" The blue-haired boy walked into his quarters and shortly returned with a small box. He grasped it firmly in his hands and stared down at the container before handing it to Felicitá. "It's of no use to me anymore. Maybe you could find someone to present it to someday." And with that he went back inside, shutting the door, leaving the strawberry-head out in the halls. She frowned and furrowed her brows before opening the item placed in her hands. Felicitá gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, and suddenly looked so… depressed. She dragged herself back to her room while Libertá was still trying to follow along as he peeked out his partially cracked open door.  
"I should check up on princess..." He opened the entrance to his quarters and stepped out. The blonde made sure to quietly shut the door and by some weird force of some sort he didn't walk left, in the direction of Felicitá. No, he found himself walking right, and soon precisely in front of Nova's room. He looked back in the direction of his princess and sighed before shyly knocking. The entrance was swung open and it revealed a pissed looking blunette.  
"What do you want? Do you know how late it is?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Listen if you saw that just ignore it okay, it's... Nothing. Nothing that wouldn't have happened anyways." The look of remorse on his face seemed to touch the taller of the twos' heart.  
"... Nova..."  
"Don't give me that puppy dog sympathy look. I'm not interested in your empathy!" He flicked his wrist and the door went flying shut, only to bounce back once it made contact with a certain blonde's foot, the owner wincing a bit at the impact.  
"I'm being serious Chickpea. I want you to tell me how you feel." Nova couldn't help but laugh, even with the insult the other Italian had thrown in.  
"That's a funny joke. As if you actually care." Really in the end the blunette was the one that looked like a puppy: a kicked one at that. "Now move your foot so I-"  
"I do care!" This sudden outburst took the shorter a little off-guard before he returned to his usual angry scowl.  
"I'm not in the mood for joking. Move; I need to shut my door."  
"No! Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"  
"Shut up, or you'll wake someone!" Nova sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just move. Now."  
"Fine." The relief of the blunette was short lived as the blonde pushed him aside and walked inside his bedroom. He then continued to shut the door with a large heave. "There! I moved so that your door could shut! You're welcome!" In this room only a small amount of faint candle light shone through the darkness. The was source was located on an open dresser that had recently been rummaged through. The midnight bed sheets were in dismay as if Nova had gotten up in a hurry. There were ebony floors and a great amount of silver trimming in the extravagant room. Small skull decorations also occasionally dotted the environment. Supposedly being a high ranking member of the family had its perks. Libertá didn't have time to gawk at the quarters as his eyes rested on the figure he had come to speak to in the first place. "Chickpea... Why?"  
"Why what?! I'm the one that should be asking why the hell you're in my room!" The aggression was laced with so little malice; even to the thick headed blonde it was obvious he was crying on the inside.  
"You love her. Why would you do that?!"  
"She's free now to make her own decision. Her victory in the competition reinforced that."  
"So?!" The taller of the two stomped his foot on the dark wooden flooring to reinforce his point. "That doesn't mean you can just give u-"  
"She said she doesn't love me!" Silence immediately engulfed the room. The fragile element lingered through their ears and coldness wrapped its long bony fingers around their hearts.  
"Chickpea..." He should feel happy right now. He should be reveling in his victory. He should feel unaffected, even happy at the other's misery! He was after Felicitá from moment one, but now hearing of his friend sadness merely made him solemn as well.  
"I'm sorry... But Libertá..." Nova directed his gaze at the tiled ground, "She said she didn't love you either... I thought you needed to know..."  
"What?!" Suddenly anger replaced the depression, flooding it over like a disease. He grabbed the blunette's collar and yanked him forward. "Is this just some kind of sick way into getting me to lose interest in Felicitá?! Because that would be a huge mistake on your part." Nova growled a bit before smacking the blonde's hand away from him and stepping back as he was release from the grasp.  
"Idiot! I would never stoop to such stupid and distrustful levels!" Libertá had already known this, but admitting it was another idea all together. He now felt the strangling cold encircle his soul as well, threatening to strangle it until it popped or was sliced to pieces by the chilling wisps.  
"But... I want to hear it from princess herself!" He once again slammed his bare foot down, creating a small smacking sound.  
"Do you?! Do you honestly?! I have always wanted a fair fight! No matter if it was love or war! Is there really something in your mind telling you that I'm lying?! Is there truly doubt?! It will only hurt you more if you have her say it and you know it!"  
"Shut up!" The large scream was sudden and compulsory. The less mature of the two felt large globs of water well up in his eyes and slowly spill over.  
_Crying._  
That strong blonde handsome individual Nova had come to know and befriend was _crying._ He could never picture the adolescent bawling of all things. That is, until now. Not until the blonde reached forward and pulled him close with no other excuse than he needed a shoulder to sob on. Now, when the gasps and whimpers that wracked the taller's body began to reverberate in himself as well. And not until their eyes met, both overflowing with tears.  
"Chickpea... Why are you crying?"  
"I don't know! It's your entire fault for wailing first anyways!" The wavering death glare Nova sent didn't stand a chance as the blunette simply began chuckling instead. Then in a mirror effect his blonde companion soon joined in. "Now why are we laughing?"  
"I don't know."  
"This is your fault..."  
"Yeah yeah I know." The blonde wiped his eyes and chuckled. "But look! We didn't even need Felicitá to have fun now did we?" The soft smile left Nova's face, and Libertá felt as if it was his responsibility to bring it back.  
What he did next had no real strategy behind it. It had no thought nor fear of consequences. Just like Libertá himself.  
He grabbed the shorter teen's writs and pinned them up against the wall he previously stood in front of. The shock on the other's face was unmistakable.  
"Come on, don't be that way." Suddenly the surprised mask was covered in deep crimson as Nova blushed a rather lovely shade, at least in his friend's opinion. Then again what about Nova wasn't lovely? The blonde certainly couldn't think of anything.

Which was probably why he had no regrets when he leaned forward and connected their lips.

The contact was so blissful to Libertá that he couldn't help but make it even deeper. On the other hand, the shorter was as rigid as a statue. He didn't move an inch. He was just generally too surprised to react at all. Soon however, his body's natural instinct to such a state took it's tool and his legs became jelly. Nova began sliding to the floor, the blonde following him down. Shortly he was in a seated position, and a rather embarrassing one at that. His back, and the back of his head, were against the wall, and Libertá was kneeling in between his legs, as the taller still held his wrists high above his head. The new movement seemed to shake the blunette's thoughts a bit, and he soon began reacting semi-normally. He began squirming and moving around, thrashing his shoulders back and forth and trying to get Libertá off. This romantic gesture seemed so wrong when shared between two males, yet it felt much more wondrous than it should have. Sure this had happened once before, in the dungeons, but it was just one kiss and in a totally different setting. It was also more out of fun than romance.  
But now they were alone, in the middle of the night, in a bedroom, half dressed, with no one else there. And this kiss wasn't simply "fun," it was hungry too. Somehow he managed to push the other back a bit by his constant leg thrashes. Their lips separated and he was finally able to say something.  
"Libertá! What are you-" although it was a good few words, it wasn't exactly much, because the contact had continued just as quickly as it started the first time. This time, however, Libertá dragged Nova's hands down the wall and set them on the floor before crawling forward more. Somehow the two's mouths never parted at any point in these movements. And by some other physiological loophole, Libertá managed to get Nova's back away from the wall, only to make it slide down further until he was in a laying position.  
Well now, our beloved blue-haired friend was in quite the tizzy. He lay there, once again writhing to get out of the blonde's grip. His initial reaction of petrification was put on replay as the other male licked his lower lip. That was just... insane. No, he refused. In fact, he sucked in his lips so that he couldn't even be kissed any more. This only seemed to aggravate Libertá, but the blonde wasn't giving up, far from it really. He shifted his hands a bit, dragging Nova's wrists with them and managed to get both of the blunette's hands under restraint with only one of his. He then used the other to playfully spider his fingers across the side of the shorter's body. The caused a few small internal coughs from the man below him, cheeks puffing slightlyas laughs were trying to be held in. Seeing that this alone wouldn't work, he instead moved his hands to Nova's neck, a very ticklish spot on the male.  
And, me oh my, was that correct. The blunette erupted in laughter, rather adorably too. This joyful sound was short lived however as the blonde managed to dart his tongue inside the others mouth.  
Now, if there was ever a best award for examples of vocabulary terms, this would take 1st place in the "violation" category. In fact, Nova was fairly certain he was scarred for life.  
Yet... At the same time this may also just get first place in "pleasure" too. Never had he felt so weightless and blissful... But... Libertá did all of this without so much as asking first! It wasn't supposed to be enjoyable, it was harassment!  
So then why did it feel this way? Why did sensations he couldn't even name travel through his body even as his tongue just lay there while Libertá's danced and rough-housed with his own? And why when the blonde left his mouth did he let out a whimper of separation, only to be replaced by a large gasp when he felt said teen nipping around at his neck. Bitting down on his lower lip, he tried to hide the rebellious noises that threatened to retreat from his body.  
"St-Stop." This small plead did nothing but leave his mouth open just enough for a small protruding moan to work its way out.  
_Shit. _

He had found Nova's "sweet spot" and was now biting and sucking at it ferociously. Not once did the blunette move or yell out for help, and he could only wonder why.  
Soon those aforementioned sounds couldn't be held back anymore, and erupted from deep in his throat. This gave the blonde above him a second wind, it seemed. In fact he moved on from the now purple spot and began nibbling on the shorter's collar bones.  
"Knock it off." He managed to yelp, as manly as possible in his current situation.  
"Your words say no," The adolescent chuckled before biting down on the same lavender place and Nova moaned beautifully again. "But your reactions scream yes." And with that he began kissing the blunette again.

This much was true. Nova's body wasn't reacting how he wanted it to at all. Things only went downhill from there as Libertá's free hand began crawling up under his shirt and around his abdominals, tracing the lines that separated each section of his stomach.. Said appendage also proceeded to caress the blunette's side, ending right at his hip. The mere touch of his friend sent shivers up Nova's spine and he felt a muffled moan escape, silenced by his kissing. A small massage was soon applied to the inside of his hip bone, relaxing, enticing, and humiliating him all in one fluid and oh-so-divine movement. The blonde then moved his blessed hand to Nova's back, where he traced circles of pure euphoria in the lumbar area. He curled his toes and began wrapping his lower legs around the other. It took a while for him to truly notice what he did.

"Haha, see, that's why I know you don't really want to stop." The once almost friendly hand now moved to the bottom hem of his shirt and peeled it off, a little grudgingly considering he had the other pinned to the floor after all and there wasn't much room. The cold air nipped at Nova, threatening to eat him whole, until Libertá began running his hand around on the shorter's chest. He felt fire rip across his skin, each brush, touch, poke; they burned almost pleasingly. The elder of the two then separated their lips, moving lower. Nova expected his neck to get another treatment, but was rather surprised somewhere else became the focus of the man's tongue, a small bundle of nerves on his upper chest to be exact. Nothing but_ erotic _could describe the noises that he let escape his throat. Moans, groans, gasps, you name it. It wasn't his fault the blonde was so fucking _good with his tongue. _And then there was the occasional brush of teeth or the feeling of fingers twisting making him almost drown in the sea of pleasure.

And he loved it.

However, the blunette still felt utterly disrespected and quite pissed because of that. Somewhere between the blonde leaving trails of kisses down his chest to him going back to sucking on his neck like he was some kind of vampire, Nova realized something.

He could still use his legs.

Well he certainly wasn't playing fair when Libertá wasn't so, eyes still half lidded in ecstasy, he kneed the taller male in the gut, causing him to lose the touching of their mouths. While this happened, he managed to turn to the side, to avoid further kissing, and yell at the blonde.  
"How could you just do that to me?! Have you no morals?" He stole a quick peek at the orphan from the corner of his eye and saw him coughing and trying to breathe properly. "Oh I'm sorry did I knock the wind out of you?! I'll just remember not to be so rough when I'm trying to prevent being raped." Libertá gasped in air again and shook his head.  
"It was... Just a few... kisses."

"Well they were very _inappropriate kisses._"

"It's your fault for acting… like such a _vergine.*_"

"And what makes you think I'm not?! I'm only 15!"

"Legal age… in Italy… is 14."

"You're a pervert." When Libertá coughed again, the blunette had to say: "...You're just as breathless as the first time we kissed." Nova couldn't help but laugh a bit and the blonde responded with a small chuckle. He let go of the blue haired boy's wrists and began crawling backwards to get off of him. However, the shorter of the two didn't seem to comply with this plan, as he placed his now freed hands into the other's back and pushed him down with great force so that he couldn't move away any more. Libertá's chin was now resting on his bare chest.  
"I never said I didn't like the "just kisses," but I would appreciate it if I got a heads up next time."  
"So... Can I kiss you?"  
"Be my guest."

...

Lets just say the next day when Nova just happened to bump into Felicitá and she accidentally read his heart, she ended up falling over, a small trail of blood leading from her nose.

* * *

Yeah so... if you can't tell (of course you can) This was my very first attempt at writing smut. It's like... really really soft... I don't even think you'd classify that shit up there as smut just like making out... is that the same thing? I don't consider it as smut... or do I? I just... don't know...

*vergine- virgin in Italian. Anime does take place in Italy if you can't tell from the names alone :') (Libertá- liberty/freedom Felicitá- happiness/bliss Pace- peace Debito- due/appropriate/debt Mondo- world Jolly- Joker/Jack of all trades ;D Nova just translates to Nova so ya know~ Luca is only Luke as well :3)

Also, if you see additional errors don't be afraid to tell me, I'll fix them ;D


End file.
